


Daddy Loves You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [17]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

As he promised, Sam was there when you woke up. He kissed you gently as you opened your eyes before pulling your shirt up to your belly button. “What’re you doing?” You yawned.

Sam smiled at you, moving down so his face was closer to your stomach. He kissed your lower abdomen gently, making you smile. “I made mommy upset, I’m sorry, kiddo. Daddy loves you, but I gotta get to school.” You laughed, shaking your head. “And I _swear_ , you better never have to say those words. Finish school before having kids.” He kissed your stomach again before leaning up and kissing you.

“You’re a dork.” You teased.

“Your dork. Go back to sleep. I can tell you want to.” He chuckled as you were fighting to keep your eyes open. “I’ll be home around five. I asked Mr. Kyles for some extra help in science, and then I have a job interview.”

You nodded. “Okay. Text me?” You said, already half asleep.

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you.” You muttered, nodding back off.

Sam watched you for a moment before slipping out of bed and grabbing his shoes.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sam had three other interviews before he got a job. He got a part time job as a cashier at the grocery store not far from your houses. You saw him less, but he still made it a point to text you as much as he could.

When Valentine’s day rolled around, he started getting mopey. You couldn’t understand why, and it took Dean to get it out of him. He felt bad that he couldn’t get you something nice. Later that night, you spoke with him about it, as you figured that wasn’t something he’d want to talk about in front of Dean.

You were laying on your back in a sports bra and boxers as Sam rolled a Hot Wheels car over your small baby bump, making you giggle. You were about seventeen weeks pregnant, which had shocked you when you found out you were a bit further along than you had expected. By a week or two. You had an appointment in a month to find out if you were having a boy, or a girl.

“Sammy?” You said quietly, running your hand through his hair.

“Hm?” He glanced at you before going back to playing.

“You know I don’t need anything for Valentine’s Day, right?”

He sighed and sat up. “I know you don’t care about all that, but I _want_ to. You’re going through the morning sickness, being tired, and all the hard parts of having a baby. I’m over here doing fuck all.”

Moving so you were sitting up, you pulled him over to you. “Every night I get to fall asleep next to you. I get to wake up next to you. Whether I stay awake or not is another story.” You teased. “You go to school, you get good grades, you go to work, and you help out around here. Even when I tell you to fuck off and relax.” Your hand went through his hair, making his eyes close for a moment. “So, stop beating yourself up. If you insist on getting me something, get me something I’m craving. Or get a picture of us framed. I don’t know, but don’t think you have to wow me. I’m pretty sure you giving me DNA towards your spawn is wowing enough.”

Sam laughed at that, shaking his head. “There’s always your birthday, prom, graduation, Christmas…”

Rolling your eyes, you shoved him playfully. “It’s like talking to Dean.”

* * *

It was March 1st, and Sam was going to school late. He didn’t get to go to many of your appointments, but neither of you wanted him to miss this. You were going to find out what you were having. You, Sam, and Mary were sitting in the waiting room, enjoying how peaceful it was. The last time you’d been there, it had been packed. This time there were only a couple people.

“Y/N Y/L/N.” the nurse called you back. Sam laced his fingers with yours as the three of you followed the nurse. Mary offered to stay in the waiting room, but you refused. She’d been so kind and understanding, and you were thankful. She was also the baby’s only grandmother.

The nurse had you get up on the table and you knew what to do. You fixed your clothes before she put the cool gel on your stomach for the wand. “What are you hoping for, Sammy?” You smiled up at him.

He chuckled. “I think I’d like a little girl.” He admitted. 

The wand was moved around on your stomach, capturing pictures for the doctor. You grinned when you saw the baby sucking their thumb. “Alright…” The nurse smiled kindly, moving around again. “You’re having a….”

You were chewing on your lip and smiling, excited to finally know what you were having. “A little boy.” She smiled at you, getting the few last pictures and printing some off for you.

While those were printing, she gave you a paper towel to clean off your stomach. After you’d wiped it off and Sam tossed it away for you, you adjusted your clothes and sat up. “Thank you.” You smiled at her as you took the pictures and looked down at them before handing them to Mary to look at.

“He’s going to be beautiful.” She smiled.

* * *

Mary dropped Sam off at school, a silly grin on his face. Part of you wished you were going with him, but it was for the best that you weren’t. Sighing, you watched out the window. “In the mood for some shopping?” Mary asked gently.

You chuckled and shook your head. “No, we’re saving as much as we can right now.” You glanced at her. “He’s not making very much, so everything is going into his savings account.”

“My treat. I want to get something for my grandson, and his mother.”

“The only thing he wants right now is a taco.” You grinned.

She laughed. “I _think_ I can pull that off.”

* * *

You spent a few hours with Mary, really enjoying yourself. It was nice to get out and to not feel like you’d be left out, or judged. It had been so long since you’d had a mother figure like her that it was bittersweet.

As she pulled up in front of your house, you were confused. “I don’t know who’s car that is.” You muttered as you unbuckled.

“I’ll come with you.” She brought out the protective mom voice.

You weren’t about to argue as the two of you got out of the car and made your way to the front door. Walking in, you nearly screamed when your cousin, Jo, walked around the corner. “What the hell?” You gasped.

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Hello to you, too.” She chuckled, giving you a hug. Her mother, Ellen, walked out behind her. “Your dad sent us to check on you.”

“Tell him I said to bite me.” You snapped, walking past them to put your left overs in the fridge.

The three women followed you, Ellen and Jo confused, Mary concerned. With how you were dressed, it wasn’t obvious that you were pregnant. Your coat concealed it pretty well. “That’s your _father_ , young lady.” Ellen pointed out.

You shrugged. “That’s supposed to mean something to me?” You asked, taking off your light scarf. “Like him taking off while I was camping? Not checking on me once since school started?” Shaking your head, you pulled off your coat. “Tell him I said that I don’t want him to _ever_ contact me again.”

Ellen was staring at your bump. “You’re **_pregnant_**?”

“And we have a winner.” You rolled your eyes. Turning to Mary you gave her a small smile. “Thanks for everything today. _Really_. It was nice to feel somewhat normal today. I’d like to do it again, if you don’t mind.”

Mary nodded. “I’d like that. Maybe we’ll go look at prom dresses in a couple weeks.”

You chuckled. “That’ll be an event. I’ll see you Friday after Sam gets home from work.”

“Call me if you need anything.” She smiled before walking out, waving.

Once you heard the front door shut, you turned to look at the other two. “Since I know what you’ll ask- I’m just under 22 weeks pregnant, I’m having a boy, the father is Sam, I live with Sam and Dean during the week, and on the weekends, Sam and I stay with his parents. I go to school online, and he goes to school and works.” You shrugged.

“No.” Ellen shook her head. “My underage niece is _not_ living with a couple of boys.” She was upset.

“Excuse me?” You glared at her. “Dean has been more of a father to me these past few months that my actual father has been the past year. He cooks, he works, he listens when I’m a hormonal and crazy mess, and he’s never put me down for things I mess up on. Sam only moved in after we found out about the baby. Not before.”

Jo was picking at some chips from the cupboard as she watched you and her mother bicker. “I could always stay.” She shrugged. “I mean, I’m not in school, I’m not working. I just help you out. I can still do that on the weekends. Drive up Friday morning, come home Sunday evening.” She sipped your soda, making you give her a bored look.

That honestly didn’t bother you all that much. You and Jo, while not exactly best friends, got along well enough. “I don’t mind, but I will need the room before the baby’s born.” You told her, taking your soda back. “This way we can get it ready for him.” 

* * *

Reluctantly, Ellen had agreed. Jo had enough clothes to last her until that weekend, so Ellen left. She told the two of you she would be back Friday for Jo, and Jo would drive her own car back on Sunday. You’d hugged her goodbye and watched her pull out of the drive way. You weren’t stupid. You knew that she would tell your father.

The two of you were sitting on the couch when the door opened and closed. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Sam and Dean. “Did Sammy tell you?”

Dean’s face lit up. “I’m gonna have a nephew!” He laughed. “Now, I’m going to change, and then I’m going to make us a nice dinner to celebrate.” He went to move away and backed up. “We have company?”

Jo chuckled and turned around. “Hey, Dean.” She smirked. “Long time no see.”

* * *

All during dinner there was an awkwardness. You couldn’t tell what caused it between Jo and Dean, but you could guess. That was not something that you were about to ask about, however. “This is _really_ good, Dean.” You smiled at him.

“Who knew you could cook?” Jo smirked at him.

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Dean does all the cooking when we’re home, actually.”

She honestly looked surprised. “That’s not the Dean I remember.” You shifted slightly, not sure if you should stay at the table. “If I recall there were other things you enjoyed doing.”

“ _And_ I’m done.” You got up, taking your plate and glass with you. “You two may continue. I’m going upstairs to work on my essay and wait for Sammy to get home. Night, Dean.” You kissed his cheek as you went by. “Night, Jo.” You waved.

* * *

Prom was April 14th, so on the first, Mary finally dragged you out to the mall. You’d spent the past month mostly avoiding being in the same room as Dean and Jo. You were completely sure they had at least fooled around in the past, and they were always flirting. It was weird to you, but you couldn’t say much. You figured it was weird for Dean knowing his little brother was sleeping next to you at night.

“Mary, I don’t know about this. Shouldn’t I go to a bigger section?” You asked, a sad look on your face.

She gave you a sad smile. “There are _plenty_ of styles that you can pull off.” She told you. “Prom dresses don’t have to be skin tight to be beautiful. In fact, I think that you’ll have the prettiest dress there.”

You laughed. “You have to say that. I’m carrying your grandson, and am dating your son.”

“I’m saying it because you’re family. I love you like a daughter, and I want you to feel beautiful.” She patted your cheek. “Now, let’s go.”

Taking a deep breath, you let her move you through the store to the prom dresses. At the moment, the baby (who was still unnamed…) was moving up a storm. Tentatively, you looked through them. “How about this one?” You asked. It was a knee length black dress, empire waist, and flowed.

She smiled. “I like the style, but I think you should go for some color. I’m not saying anything bright, but maybe a maroon, a dark green, a deep blue, or a dark purple?”

You chewed on your lip for a moment and nodded. “I can try that.” You smiled. 

Ten minutes later, you were on the way to the dressing room with five dresses. A maroon floor length empire gown, with a halter top. The second was deep blue at the top, and the bottom was black, the skirt was a silky material, with some sheer layers on top. The other three you didn’t get a good look at yet, as those were the ones Mary picked.

As you were pulling on the first dress, you froze. In the next room was Ruby and a friend. You’d know their voices anywhere. You closed your eyes and willed yourself not to cry. Everything had been setting you off lately, which in turn, made you cry more because you hated crying. It was a vicious cycle.

“I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you. I knew he’d come to his senses.” You could just hear the smile on Ruby’s face.

There was a chuckle. “Like he’d choose that _whore_ over you.” Your heart dropped. “I mean, who’s to say that kid’s even his?”

Ruby let out a full on laugh. “My point _exactly_. Now, I need to find the perfect dress. It has to look hot as hell, but Sam needs to get it off easily.” 

“Have you seen her lately?” Her friend scoffed. “She’s _huge_. And I doubt that’s all baby.”

You slowly pulled off the dress and hung it back up, tears falling down your face. It wasn’t even that you believed her, but it did hurt to hear such things.

“I told him he needs to get a DNA test as soon as that kid comes out. I don’t want to be playing step-mom to some brat that isn’t his.”

Stepping out, Mary got up from the bench she was sitting on a few feet away, and rushed over to you. “Sweetie?”

You shook your head. “I just want to get home. Please.”

* * *

When you got back to their house, you went straight to Sam’s room and curled up with his pillow. You must have cried yourself to sleep because next thing you knew, Sam was laying in bed behind you, sleep, his hand on your stomach.

As gently as you could, you moved his hand and went to get out of bed. Sam groaned and opened his eyes. “Babe?” He yawned. “Where are you going?”

“Bathroom. And to change.” You told him.

Walking back into his room in your pajamas, he was sitting up against the headboard. “You okay?” He asked gently, taking your hand when you were in reach. Moments later, you were on his lap, his arms around you, and your head on his shoulder. “Mom said you were crying at the mall.”

You sniffed and nodded. “Ruby and her friend were in the next dressing room.” You felt him stiffen at that, his arms tightening just slightly. “They were saying some awful things about me.” Your voice was quiet. “They were all excited, saying you asked her to prom, that they don’t think the baby is yours, and that she wants you to get a DNA test because she doesn’t want to play step-mom to a brat that isn’t yours.”

“Babe-”

“I know she’s lying, Sam, don’t worry.” You put your hand on his chest. “That hurt, yes, but it’s not what really got to me.” Sighing, you glanced up at him. “They said I was huge.” You buried your face in his neck, wrapping your arms around him. “And she’s right. I am.”

Sam shifted you so you were on your back on the bed, and he was half over you. “Don’t you dare listen to her.” You looked up at him, watering eyes, shocked. His lips crashed to yours. “I think you’re incredibly beautiful.” His lips brushed your jaw. “Sexy.” You felt his lips turn up into a smile. “Hot.” He rolled his hips, letting you feel his erection through his sweats. “That’s all you, babe.” His hand moved up your shirt, onto your side. “I don’t know how many nights I’ve come home after work, and I see you in bed…all I want to do is go nuts. I’m sorry I don’t tell you how beautiful you are more often.” His face went into his neck, pushing your shirt up. “Let me show you what you do to me?”

You smiled. Even now he asked permission, and it always made you smile. “Always.” You pulled him up into a rough kiss. 

* * *

You and Sam stayed an extra night at his house, giving Dean a bit of a break from the two of you. Which meant you were home early Monday morning. Walking in, you were still somewhat groggy. You moved to the living room, tossing your bag onto it, just to hear a noise. Looking over, your eyes went wide. “I eat there, you assholes!” You shouted at the very naked Jo and Dean- a light blanket was all that covered them. Jo was laying on his chest.

Dean gave you an awkward smile. “Sorry?”

“I didn’t need to see that.” You shuddered, turning your back to walk away.


	2. Family issues- Alternate chapter 17

As Dean pulled up in front of your house, you were confused. “I don’t know who’s car that is.” You muttered as you unbuckled.

“Me, either….” Dean furrowed his brows, not liking some strange car there.

Walking in, you nearly screamed when your cousin, Jo, walked around the corner. “What the hell?” You gasped.

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Hello to you, too.” She chuckled, giving you a hug. Her mother, Ellen, walked out behind her. “Your dad sent us to check on you.”

“Tell him I said to bite me.” You snapped, walking past them to put your groceries away. “And how the **hell** did you get in my house?!”

Ellen and Jo confused, they followed you. With how you were dressed, it wasn’t obvious that you were pregnant. Your coat concealed it pretty well. “That’s your father, young lady.” Ellen pointed out. “And it’s not your house. It’s his, he gave us a key.” She told you, holding it up to show you.

You shrugged. “That’s supposed to mean something to me?” You asked, taking off your light scarf. “Like him taking off while I was camping? Not checking on me once since school started?” Shaking your head, you pulled off your coat. “Tell him I said that I don’t want him to ever contact me again.” You reached out, taking the key from her. “And that I’m having the locks changed.”

Ellen was staring at your bump. “You’re pregnant?” She motioned to it with her hand.

“And we have a winner.” You rolled your eyes before turning to Dean. “Can you heat up the oven for me?”

“Sure, sweetheart.” He nodded, pulling off his coat as he went past you to the stove.

You looked back towards Ellen, a slightly annoyed look on your face. “Since I know what you’ll ask- I’m just under 22 weeks pregnant, I’m having a boy, the father is Sam. We’re no longer together, as he got his ex-girlfriend pregnant about a week after I got pregnant. I haven’t spoken to him since I found out about that. Dean lives here, and pays the bills. I go to school online.” You shrugged.

“No.” Ellen shook her head. “My underage niece is not living with some guy.” She was upset.

“Excuse me?” You glared at her. “Dean has been more of a father to me these past few months that my actual father has been the past year. He cooks, he works, he listens when I’m a hormonal and crazy mess, and he’s never put me down for things I mess up on!” You spat at her. “I’m not going to have you walk in and try to make things go your way, either.”

Jo was picking at some chips from the cupboard as she watched you and her mother bicker. “I could always stay.” She shrugged. “I mean, I’m not in school, I’m not working. I just help you out. I can still do that on the weekends. Drive up Friday morning, come home Sunday evening.” She sipped your soda, making you give her a bored look.

That wasn’t as bad as what your Aunt could have suggested. “Fine. Whatever. I’m not arguing.” You shrugged. “Now, I’d like to go change out of these clothes.”

“Oh, Y/N, I uh…ran into Sam.” Dean told you, pulling the pizza from the box. “He works at the store.” You nodded slightly, rubbing your stomach where your son was kicking. “He knows you’re having a boy. He got pissy with me, so I made him feel like shit. Which he deserves.” He gave you a sad smile before you walked away, not knowing what to say.

Reluctantly, Ellen had agreed. Jo had enough clothes to last her until that weekend, so Ellen left. She told the two of you she would be back Friday for Jo, and Jo would drive her own car back on Sunday. You’d hugged her goodbye and watched her pull out of the drive way. You weren’t stupid. You knew that she would tell your father. Not that you cared what that man had to say about things.

All during dinner there was an awkwardness. You couldn’t tell what caused it between Jo and Dean, but you could guess. That was not something that you were about to ask about, however. “Thanks for dinner, Dean.” You smiled at him.

“Who knew you could cook?” Jo smirked at him. “I mean, even making a frozen pizza is something.”

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Dean does all the cooking when we’re home, actually. We got this because it’s been a craving of mine…”

She honestly looked surprised. “That’s not the Dean I remember.” You shifted slightly, not sure if you should stay at the table. “If I recall there were other things you enjoyed doing.” You felt off about them being so flirty.

“And I’m done.” You got up, taking your plate and glass with you. “You two may continue. I’m going upstairs to work on my essay and maybe watch a movie. Night, Dean.” You kissed his cheek as you went by. “Night, Jo.” You waved.

Admitting that you were getting jealous wasn’t something you wanted to do. Hell, admitting that you were falling for another Winchester wasn’t something you wanted to ever do. After everything with Sam, dating seemed like best left for when you were older. Sure, Dean went on dates, but you didn’t have them in your face like with Jo.

Dean had basically been with you all the time if not working, shopping, or on a date. The two of you would watch movies together, play board games, or just go for rides. Now it felt like you were losing him- when he wasn’t yours to lose.

Shutting your bedroom door, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. All you wanted was the ache in your chest to stop. You weren’t good enough for Sam, and Dean would never look at you like that. Looking down at your stomach, you felt the tears start to fall. You still hadn’t decided if you would keep him or not.

Your hand was on your stomach as you moved to your bed to lay down. You hoped that after a short nap, and then some ice cream, these feelings would subside. Any feelings that you thought you had for Dean would pass, and life would go back to normal.

Your room was dark when you finally woke up. Glancing at your alarm you saw it was close to 11, so you crawled out of bed and made your way downstairs to get a small bowl of ice cream. You noticed the glow of the tv, and figured that Dean had fallen asleep laying down. Smiling to yourself, you kept moving to the kitchen and quietly made yourself a small sundae.

Walking towards the living room, you decided to wake him up to send him to his bed. However, it wasn’t just Dean laying on the couch. “DUDE!” You shouted at the very naked Jo and Dean- a light blanket was all that covered them. Jo was laying on his chest.

Dean gave you an awkward smile. “Sorry?” He yawned, half awake. Jo shifted slightly in her sleep, rubbing against Dean, causing him to smirk.

“I didn’t need to see that.” You shuddered, turning your back to walk away, tears in your eyes. Swallowing, you looked down at your ice cream and paused. No longer in the mood for it thanks to them, you moved back to see them lazily making out. “You guys are assholes.” They looked up to see the pained look on your face right before the contents of your bowl was dropped on them. The bowl followed the cold ice cream, the spoon having clattered to the floor.

Jo squealed as the ice cream slid down her back. She jumped up, taking the thin blanket with her. Dean quickly grabbed the pillow, covering himself before sitting up. “What the hell is your problem?” Jo asked, pissed off. “You’re fucking pregnant and hormonal, that doesn’t give you an excuse to be a bitch.” She spat.

“And you’re a blonde. Doesn’t give you an excuse to be a dumbass slut.” You shot back, glaring.

Dean looked between the two of you, confused. “How is sleeping with a single man being a slut? And how would that make me a dumbass?” Jo went on. “Or is this because your baby daddy went and fucked someone else?”

“That’s uncalled for.” Dean told her.

“But her calling me a slut isn’t?” Jo looked at him, her hand motioning to you. “She couldn’t keep her legs closed for your brother, so now I’m the slut?”

Your voice was low when you spoke. “Get the fuck out of my house.” You told her. “I don’t care where you go.”

Jo looked at you, surprised. “What?” You were cousins, you fought over shit all the time. Never had you sounded like that towards her.

“Out.” Was all you said before you went back upstairs, locking your door behind you.

* * *

Jo was gone by the time that you woke up the next morning.

So was Dean. He’d left you a note, at the very least. It was folded in half and taped to the fridge. You’d grabbed it after you’d made yourself some breakfast, and stared at it as you slowly ate. Finally, halfway through your breakfast, you gathered the courage to open it.

_Y/N/N-_

_I don’t know what happened last night. I don’t know what we did to get that reaction, either._

_Doesn’t matter, though. This is your house, and I defended you a little too much according to Jo. We got into an argument after you went upstairs. I drove her home, and came right back. I’m dead on my feet, but I have to work in the morning (well, more like in 2 hours)._

_I’ll grab some takeout on the way home (be there about 6). We need to talk about this. I’m here for you, no matter what._

_Please, text me to let me know when you get up, and to let me know that you’re feeling okay?_

_-Dean_

_P.S. Check my room. I left you something on my bed :)_

You sniffed, wiping off your cheek. You’d been a royal bitch, and here he was- leaving you cute notes, buying you food, and leaving you surprises.

Getting up, you moved through the house, breakfast now forgotten, and all but unwanted. You paused at his door, biting your lip. Dean was so goofy that there could be anything waiting for you on the other side of that door. Knowing that you couldn’t put it off forever, you put your hand on the handle and quickly turned it, opening the door.

You walked towards his bed and smiled. On the end of his bed was a little blue bear, a small vase of roses, and a small balloon on a plastic stick that said ‘I’m sorry’, making you chuckle. Lifting the small bear, you held it in both hands, your thumb rubbing the soft material. You gathered everything to put it on your nightstand, shutting his door as you left it.

Once everything was just so, you picked up your phone and texted him.

I’m sorry, too. Thank you for everything. I’ve decided what I want to do about the baby. See you when you get home.

Your eyes traveled to the roses and you sighed. Making this choice finally also meant that you’d need to see Sam, too. So, you quickly texted him as well.

_Come over about 7. It’s about our son._

Hitting send, you were now dreading that evening. More so after he replied.

**_Can we make it 7:30? I have plans with Ruby._ **

* * *

The rest of the day was spent going between classwork and cleaning, just to keep yourself busy. By 5 that afternoon, you decided to take a shower, hoping that the warmth would help relax you. Most of it was spent just letting the water hit the top of your head and run down over you.

Sam’s text kept playing over and over in your head. He didn’t seem at all concerned about your pregnancy, or his son, but was planning things with Ruby. While you didn’t want anything to do with him, an effort on his part concerning his unborn son with you would have been one less thing for you to stress over.

Dean walked in about 6:10 to see you moping on the couch, holding the blue bear against your bump. “Hey, you.” He said softly as he sat down, setting the food on the coffee table. “What’s wrong?”

You handed him your phone, trying not to tear up. “Last text from Sam.” You choked out.

Pulling up the very short text history, he clenched his jaw as he read the entire conversation.

_Come over about 7. It’s about our son._

**_Can we make it 7:30? I have plans with Ruby._ **

**_I’ll be there tomorrow after school around 4. See you then._ **

_What? It’s important._

**_Can’t make it._ **

_Don’t bother coming. I just thought you should know I’m putting him up for adoption._

_**Okay**._

_And Sam?_

**_Yeah?_ **

_Go fuck yourself._

**_Just tell me when I’m needed to sign the paperwork._ **

You didn’t know what got into him. Chances were, this was her influence, but that didn’t excuse any of it. Dean swallowed, shaking his head. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked gently, looking up at you. “What made you decide that?”

Sadly, you held up your bear. “Sir Blue.” You sniffed, making him raise an eyebrow. Sighing, you hugged the bear again, looking over at him. “Kids deserve to be loved. I know what it’s like to not feel loved by your father. He deserves a better start to life than this.” Your voice shook as you spoke.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Dean felt like he might cry himself.


End file.
